Yes, This Bento Is For You
by Saber Knight
Summary: Ayumu wakes up early one morning and decides to make Yuki a boxed lunch in return for the lunches she has made for him.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Is this a Zombie?**

 **A/N: I have not even finished the 1st season (almost there), but I really like this pairing~ Enjoy!**

* * *

Ayumu woke up, wide awake and not a bit sleepy. He groaned and turned over, looking at the clock which read 4 O'clock. _It's too early to get up, so back to sleep~_ He laid back down with a smile on his face, closed his eyes, and just laid there. After two minutes his eyes snapped wide open. _I can't go back to sleep like this! Man, why did I have to wake up so early!?_

"Ugh..." He groaned as he got up and started getting ready for school. After he finished, it was still early and Haruna hadn't gotten up yet to start preparing breakfast or a bento for lunch, not that Ayumu needed one since Yuki started making him lunch. Every. Day. Fortunately, he had managed to keep her from 'seasoning' it. _Well, I guess I'll just make breakfast._ He decided.

It wouldn't be as good as Haruna's divine omelets, but it would be something different (having omelets for breakfast _everyday_ can make you sick of them). So Ayumu made breakfast for everyone, and it was still early. "Man... what do I do now?" He muttered to himself after setting the table.

Yuki suddenly popped up into his mind, and he thought to himself, _she's been cooking me lunch everyday, so why not make her some?_ He thought about it, thought if there was anything else he could do (to avoid more work), but just settled with: _why not? It's not like I have anything else to do._ So, with that, he started making a bento for Yuki.

* * *

"Ayumu!" Ayumu turned his head to see Yuki walking up to him, a light blush across her cheeks as she held out a bento. "Here's today's bento, I hope ya like it." She said, setting it down.

"Hey, Tomonori." Ayumu greeted her.  
"Don't call me that!" Yuki shouted, her fist coming down on top of Ayumu's desk. "It's Yuki!"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." He apologized, for the third day in a row.  
"If you're sorry, stop calling me that!" She fumed, still angry.

"Hey, could you keep it down," Ayumu said, looking around as people started looking at them. Ever since Yuki had went on about being his wife, there's been a lot of gossip going around, "people are staring at us."  
"Oh, um, sorry." Yuki whispered, her face turning red.

"No big deal." Ayumu waved it off, before remembering about the lunch he had made. "Yuki."  
"Wh-what is it?" She asked, blushing and tensing up when he said her name.  
He held out his boxed lunch to her. "I made some for you, if you want it."  
Steam practically came out of the top of her head. "Y-y-you what?" She asked, taking the bento, not knowing what else to do.

"It's yours." Ayumu said, smiling. "Thanks for making me lunch."  
Yuki nodded eagerly, as red as an apple. "Y-yeah! Th-thanks... too..." She looked down at the bento, shifting around on the balls of her feet. "H-hey, is it alright if we... eat together?"  
"Sure, just pull up that desk." He said, pointing at the empty desk behind her.  
"Th-thanks..."

Yuki pulled up the desk and sat down next to Ayumu, looking at the bento in wonder. She never expected him to make her lunch! Maybe it meant he was starting to look at her in a different way... _I should be happy about this... but why am I so on edge? If Ayumu... If Ayumu... l-l-lo-_

"Are you going to eat it or not?" He asked, startling her out of her thoughts.  
"Of course!" She practically shouted, opening it up in a hurry. _W-wow, it looks so good..._ She gulped, and just as she was about to take a bite of it, she remembered that she forgot to put some sauce on it. "Oh, right..."

At the sound of her voice, Ayumu looked over and spit the food out of his mouth when he saw her raising a bottle over her bento. "STOP!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist and causing the entire class to look at them.

"Wh-wh-what is it...?" Yuki asked, shocked as he leaned in close.  
"No. Seasoning." He told her clearly, so close their noses were almost touching.  
"Uh-uh... o-okay..." She said as he took the bottle and placed it away from her.  
Ayumu sighed in relief and let her go, only to see several heads turn away as he looked up.

 _Not this again..._

He sighed again, for a different reason, and went back to his lunch. Yuki, in the meanwhile, took her first bite of the lunch Ayumu made. Her eyes lighted up in surprise, and her taste buds screamed in delight. _This is... so good!_ She took several more bites in rapid succession.

"Is it that good?" Ayumu asked, looking at her as she chowed down.  
"Yeah! This is way better than what I make!" Yuki picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks and turned to him.

"Try it!" She leaned forward before he could say he was the one who had made it and stuffed it into his mouth. Their eyes locked together, a blush spreading across both of their faces as Ayumu realized he was being fed by her, and as Yuki realized she was feeding him...

Just like... a girlfriend and her boyfriend... (or a wife and her husband).

She jumped back, her face beet red as she stammered an apology. Ayumu shook his head, saying "it's okay" as he looked away with burning cheeks. After that, they continued eating their lunch, but they were sitting a little closer together now... and Ayumu found out that he didn't mind that.

 _Eating lunch with Yuki... isn't too bad._

Maybe he'd start making her lunch more often.

* * *

 **A/N: I think Ayumu and Yuki make a good pair, and they're already married! Haha. What of the others? I like Eu plenty, but they have more of a Master/Servant or Big Brother/Little Sister relationship in my opinion. Haruna is funny and cute and everything, but she's violent and a bit abusive to him. As for Seraphim, it's more like an exterminator and a pest.**

 **Also, I apologize if either character is out of character.**


End file.
